


Belief

by Moonwanderer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Having Faith, Light Angst, Men and gods, Random & Short, Religion, Short, Short One Shot, Sort Of, beliefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Tony, Thor, and Steve, and their thoughts about the world.





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

For Tony, the world was no more than he could experience or explain. He believed in no higher powers but _Man_ itself, that one’s path is written as it goes, determined by one’s powers only; and if things go awry, well, that’s because others’ will was stronger.

For Thor, being a god meant nothing more than knowing that neiher his life nor his strenght was infinite. He knew of his powers and what made him different from the other beings, but it made him haughty no more, knowing that _Fate_ is holding his life in its hands just like every others’.

For Steve, the world felt strange since his awakening, or maybe just he was where he shouldn’t be, finding no place amongst space and time-loops and spells. He found his faith lost in ideas, promises and flags; but he kept on believing in _God_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
